Surprise
by Vivet-Dore
Summary: Soirée masquée Carnaval de Venise , Samedi 17 janvier dès 21h00, Club Bubulle, Londres, Venir méconnaissable Voilà ce que propose Cindy à Hermione, sa voisine... Que va-t-elle faire? Et surtout, que va-t-il s'y passer! Petit One Shot très court pour votre plus grand plaisirs!


**Voilà, je poste enfin ma première fiction...c'est juste un petit ONE SHOT mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Disclamer: l'univers et la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont de JK Rowling!**

* * *

**Surprise!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Depuis que la guerre avait pris fin, j'avais eu envie de changer d'air. C'est ainsi que quelques semaines après la chute de Voldemort, j'avais repris contact avec ma voisine.

Celle-ci avait à peu près mon âge, se nommait Cindy McCallum et – je ne l'avais appris qu'après avoir repris contact avec elle – adorait la mode, sortir et boire. Au début, cela m'avais quelque peu choquée puis je m'y étais habituée.

Quand nous étions petites, nous trainions tout le temps ensemble et nous nous entendions très bien comme moi, elle adorait lire et étudier. Elle voulait tout le temps apprendre plus, toujours plus, encore plus…Enfin, c'était avant que je parte à Poudlard. Ensuite, elle avait rencontré d'autres personnes et le temps avait fait son effet : elle avait changé. Bien sûr, elle toujours les bons romans…mais plus autant qu'avant.

Toujours est-il que, depuis la mi-juillet, depuis que je l'avais revue en fait, j'avais eu le temps d'apprécier les mêmes choses qu'elle.

Ce fut d'abord en faisait quelques (nombreuses) séances de relooking et de shopping que la mode me transforma peu à peu. Puis ce fut au tour des soirées bien arrosées.

Vous allez sûrement vous dire : « Attendez…ce n'est pas possible…une Hermione Granger qui sort et qui boit ? On parle bien de Miss-je-sais-tout-sur-tout, dont la seule vie sociale se passe dans la bibliothèque, si on peut nommer ça comme ça ? » Eh bien oui. Je sais c'est étonnant mais on s'y fait assez vite.

Bon, il faut bien avouer que je suis encore très timide et que je ne bois de l'alcool qu'avec modération. Je ne comprends vraiment pas les personnes qui boivent jusqu'à en vomir tripes et boyaux et je trouve ça stupide. Personnellement c'est juste pour le goût…enfin c'est ce qu'on dit tous.

-Oh mon dieu, il fait vraiment trop froid ! J'ai cru que je partais en expédition polaire rien qu'en traversant la rue. dis-je à Cindy en entrant chez elle après qu'elle m'ait appelée « de toute urgence »

-Tait-toi et lis ça.

Elle me poussa ensuite à l'intérieur et referma très vite la grande porte d'entrée, évitant ainsi que le froid pénètre dans la pièce et chasse la douce chaleur qui y régnait.

Je pris le prospectus qu'elle me tendait et commençai à le lire :

_Soirée masquée « Carnaval de Venise »_

_Samedi 17 janvier dès 21h00_

_Club Bubulle, Londres_

_Venir méconnaissable_

Je lui jetai un regard surpris…Une soirée masquée ? Ce n'était pas un peu enfantin ?

-Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est LA fête à laquelle il faut être !

Son grand sourire et son petit air coquin qui passa dans son regard à ce moment-là acheva de me convaincre.

La soirée n'aurait lieu qu'une semaine plus tard mais Cindy insista pour qu'on aille déjà faire du shopping. Elle se vêtit alors d'un manteau et de bottes fourrées et nous sortîmes.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'arrêt de métro le plus poche ne dura que cinq petites minutes mais avec le froid qu'il faisait, le temps sembla se rallonger.

Le métro était bondé, ce qui est tout à fait normal, surtout un samedi après-midi en plein soldes ! Arrivées en ville, Cindy eut la bonne idée de commencer par un petit repérage des différents magasins et leurs articles.

Cindy trouva très vite une robe à sa convenance : c'était une superbe robe longue jusqu'aux pieds, colorée à l'image d'un coucher de soleil, avec de larges froufrou en soie. Les escarpins vernis corail qu'elle avait trouvés étaient, eux aussi, magnifiques bien que le talon fût un peu trop haut à mon goût.

Quant à moi, je peinai un peu plus mais je finis tout de même par trouver quelque choses à ma convenance : une longue robe bleu ciel qui s'évasait beaucoup vers le bas ainsi que des escarpins blanc nacré.

Le temps passait et nous commencions vraiment à désespérer : nous avions fait quasiment toutes les grandes surfaces du centre-ville pour trouver des accessoires pour cacher nos visages, en vain. Rien ne nous avait marqué, rien qui ne sortait du lot.

La plupart des boutiques allaient bientôt fermer leurs portes et je proposai de revenir durant la semaine. Nous empruntâmes alors une petite rue piétonne pour nous rendre à la station quand nous la vîmes. Pour nous, elle était comme une bouée de sauvetage. Coincée entre deux immeubles, il y avait une petite échoppe, large de trois mètres, longue de cinq, spécialisée dans la vente de masques et de loups.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que nous entrâmes. Le vieux vendeur nous regarda, l'air de dire : « Enfin des clients ! ». Et là…je le vis de loin et il me plut de suite : un sublime loup blanc pailleté, orné des grandes plumes bleues sur le côté. Je le pris et couru presque à la caisse. Cindy, elle, se dégota un autre loup, un peu plus sobre, noir avec une petite fleur orange.

Puis nous ressortîmes de la boutique et nous rentrâmes à la maison, heureuses.

La salle était comble, tout le monde avait joué le jeu et il y avait une ambiance de dingue dès les premiers instants. Des jeunes provenant d'à peu près tout le pays s'y était rassemblé.

La plupart des filles portaient des robes jusqu'aux pieds tandis que les garçons revêtaient en grande majorité des redingotes avec des chapeaux haut-de-forme. On se serait crus au début du XXe siècle.

Comme dans beaucoup de fêtes, l'alcool coulait à flot mais je n'avais bu qu'un petit cocktail alors que Cindy avait eu le loisir de gouter à bien plus de saveurs que moi. Elle était en train de se démener sur la piste avec un beau garçon qu'elle avait déniché. Et moi je m'apprêtais à commander à nouveau à boire quand un aimable gentleman s'assit à côté de moi.

-Belle demoiselle, laissez-moi donc vous offrir un petit rafraichissement. me proposa-t-il.

Histoire de se mettre dans le bain, tout le monde avait opté pour un langage d'époque, ce qui était très amusant.

Je n'allais sûrement pas refuser une telle initiative alors je dis :

-Volontiers très cher !

-Que prendrez-vous ?

-Je ne sais guère…disons…la même chose que vous.

Il commanda alors deux cocktails d'Hawaii et j'eus alors le temps de l'observer. Il portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon et une veste de redingote bleu marine ainsi qu'un loup de même couleur. Il avait des cheveux blonds coupé d'une manière assez classique et il était très élégant.

Ensemble, nous bûmes un verre puis, le garçon me proposa de danser.

-Je me dois de vous prévenir, mon cher, que ma danse est malheureusement très maladroite et que vos pieds risquent de souffrir malgré moi. Je vous en demande pardon dès maintenant.

-Cela ne fait rien, laissez-vous simplement aller et je vous promets que mes extrémités sauront éviter un malheur.

-Je l'espère pour vous.

-Une dernière question…. ai-je le droit de connaitre votre nom ?

-Je ne vous le dévoilerai qu'au moment d'ôter ces masques.

-Alors je devrai prendre mon mal en patience.

Et nous dansâmes. Je m'amusai beaucoup et il m'offrit quelques autres verres…rassurez-vous, je tenais encore debout et je savais encore ce que je faisais. Il n'était que 23h30 et pleins de couples s'étaient formés.

Un slow se fit entendre et déjà la piste se remplissait. Il me prit la main et m'emmena au centre de la foule…Il me sera dans ses bras musclés, car oui ! Il était musclé. Mon cœur rata un battement, puis il s'accéléra. Je senti ensuite une sensation nouvelle se lover dans mon ventre. Plus loin, Cindy dansait elle aussi avec un garçon. Elle me lança un petit sourire coquin comme elle en avait l'habitude puis elle fut ravalée par la foule.

Le garçon, car je ne savais toujours pas son nom, ni lui le mien, se pencha vers moi, regarda successivement mes yeux, puis mes lèvres, et à nouveau mes yeux pour finalement me faire un léger baiser.

La chanson pris fin et il m'emmena au bord de la piste. Dans un élan de courage, je lui rendis son baiser avec un temps de retard. Je voulus m'éloigner pour voir sa réaction mais il me retint contre lui et prolongea mon baiser.

Je me sentais bien dans ces bras…il faut dire que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de copain. Depuis août dernier en fait puisque mon aventure avec Ron n'avait pas duré très longtemps.

Nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle. Puis il plongea son regard dans le mien et s'apprêta à m'embrasser à nouveau quand mon morceau préféré retentit.

Il me regarda avec un sourire amusé mais ne dit rien et me rejoignit pour une danse endiablée. Les morceaux s'enchainèrent, le temps passa, et tout le monde s'amusait énormément.

-Mes chers jeunes gens, annonça l'organisateur aux haut-parleurs, il se fait tard et c'est l'heure du dernier morceau. Dès la fin de celui-ci, vous pourrez retirer vos masques et avoir, qui sait, de belles surprises.

Les premières notes de flutes retentirent, une douce guitare l'accompagnait, et puis, une voix : tout le monde dans la salle avait reconnu la célèbre mélodie de « My heart will go on », chanson phare de Titanic.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui pris le bras du jeune homme pour l'entrainer au centre de la piste. Le temps sembla se ralentir, je me sentais tellement bien. Le refrain résonna, une fois, deux fois, puis ce fut au tour du dernier couplet. Et lorsque les dernières notes s'éteignirent, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle enlevèrent leurs loups.

Lorsque je compris qui se tenait devant moi, je faillis éclater de rage.

Drago Malefoy…

Nous écriâmes d'une même voix :

-Toi !

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi?**

**J'ai besoin de votre avis, n'hésitez donc pas à faire des petites rewiew!**


End file.
